Pesan untuk Jun
by myukiddo
Summary: Hanya segilintir cerita mengenai Jun di hari ulang tahunnya. [TetsuJun] DLDR!


Sinar matahari pagi memaksa masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi kamar seorang laki-laki, membuatnya merasa risih, namun itu tidak membuat laki-laki berjulukkan _Spitz_ itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan getaran ditambah suara nyaring dari ponselnya yang terus-terusan beralih membangunkannya.

Ia mengerang kesal, menandakan ia tidak ingin meninggalkan bunga mimpinya saat ini. Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan di atas kasur, dan memeluk bantalnya erat, saat getaran dan suara bising dari ponselnya menghilang.

Baru sepersekian menit ia kembali terlelap, suara jam bekernya kini ikut berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

Erangan kesal kembali keluar dari mulutnya, masih enggan untuk meninggalkan alam mimpinya. Ia berdecak pelan saat suara bising tak kunjung berhenti. Baik. Jam beker menang, dan Isashiki Jun kalah.

Tangannya dengan malas digerakkan untuk mematikan jam bekernya. Ia membuka matanya secara perlahan, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan.

Jun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Tangannya meraih ponselnya. Alisnya terangkat melihat notifikasi _e-mail_ nya nyaris mendekati tiga puluh.

Ia membuka satu per satu _e-mail_ yang diterimanya. Keningnya mengerut. _Selamat ulang tahun?_

Tanggal di _e-mail_ yang masuk menunjukkan tanggal Satu September. Jun berpikir sebentar, otaknya yang baru saja berfungsi, lamban mengingat ini hari apa. Lalu ia mendengus geli, tidak menyangka orang-orang yang mengirimkan _e-mail_ kepadanya mengingat hari lahirnya yang bahkan ia sendiri nyaris lupa.

Ia mengetik cepat beberapa kata untuk balasan untuk orang-orang yang mengiriminya ucapan selamat. Lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan membuka jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutup gorden.

Ia melihat jam, sang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang. Ia menghela nafas lega, mengingat hari ini tidak ada kelas. Dan, itu berarti ia bisa menikmati kota Osaka seharian hari ini.

* * *

 **Pesan untuk Jun**

 **Diamond no Ace** © Tera- _sensei_

 **Warning :** Possibly OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya...

* * *

Awal September ya…

Itu berarti sudah memasuki musim gugur. Keindahan daun gingko di kota Osaka bukanlah sebuah bualan, dan seharusnya Jun menikmatinya. Ya, menikmati. Jika saja ia menemukan nama Tetsu dari rentetan _e-mail_ masuk.

Ia mengketuk-ketukkan jarinya di atas meja, satu tangannya yang bebas digunakannya untuk menopang kepalanya. Di depannya terdapat secangkir kopi panas, dan di sebelah cangkir terdapat ponselnya yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini.

Sudah nyaris jam tujuh malam. Dan sang lembayung sudah kembali bersembunyi di balik relungan malam. Entah kenapa tidak mendapat pesan ucapan selamat dari sang kekasih membuatnya galau nyaris gila.

Padahal dirinya sangat tahu, sang kekasih mungkin saja lupa. Bagaimanapun, Yuki Tetsuya, hanyalah seorang maniak bisbol. Atau, bisa jadi dia terlalu sibuk di Tokyo.

Kedua mata Jun menyipit, menatap tajam benda mati itu. Ada harapan layar ponselnya akan menyala, dan menampilkan _e-mail_ masuk dari sang kekasih.

"Apa di sini ada yang bernama Isashiki Jun?"

Jun menoleh, merasa namanya dipanggil. Sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat seorang pelayan perempuan berdiri sambil memegang telepon ditangannya.

"Maaf, apa ada yang bernama Isashiki Jun?"

Jun tersadar dari lamunannya, mendengar suara sedikit berteriak dari sang pelayan. Ia bangun dari kursinya. "Aku, Isashiki Jun."

Pelayan perempuan itu segera memberikan teleponnya ke Jun, "Ah, ada telepon dari tuan Yuki."

"Yuki?" Alis Jun terangkat. Namun, ia mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan segera menerima telepon dari sang pelayan. " _Moshi-moshi."_

"Jun- _san_?" Suara berat dari seberang telepon entah kenapa membuat Jun mendesah kecewa. "Kudengar kau ulangtahun hari ini?" Jun menganggukkan kepalanya, meski dia tahu orang di seberang sana tidak bisa melihatnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Jun- _san_."

" _Hm,_ terimakasih, Masashi," balas Jun, sedikit mendengus geli.

"Ya. Aku sayang Jun- _san_ …"

Jun baru saja mau membalas ucapan Masashi dengan guyonan, namun sambungan telepon sudah diputus secara sepihak dari seberang. Ia menghela nafasnya. Menaruh kembali telepon ke tempatnya, dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempat duduknya dekat jendela.

Keningnya mengerut mengingat hal yang penting. _Bagaimana bisa Masashi tahu dirinya sedang ada di kafe ini?_

Ia mengangkat bahunya, lalu kembali duduk. Tangannya meraih secangkir kopinya yang mulai dingin, dan menyesapnya secara perlahan. Lampu _led_ ponselnya sukses membuatnya refleks meraihnya, dan membukanya. Satu pesan masuk. Yuki Tetsuya.

Jujur, dirinya senang. Tapi entah kenapa ia justru heran mendapatkan sebuah pesan suara, bukan pesan teks seperti biasanya. Padahal, Tetsu bukanlah orang yang mau mengirimkan pesan suara seperti itu.

Mencoba tak mempedulikannya, tangannya menekan tombol _play_.

"Jun?" Suara itu terdengar seperti biasa. Datar, namun begitu menghangatkan di telinganya. "Kau tahu, aku nyaris lupa. Dan, maaf." Jun menggerutu pelan mendengar lanjutan dari pesan suara Tetsu. "Tapi ku rasa kau di sana sedang galau, bukan?"

"Sok tahu," komentar Jun.

"Apa kau begitu merindukanku?"

Jun memutar kedua matanya, malas. " _Sama. Sekali. Tidak."_

"Kau yakin?"

Jun refleks menoleh ke belakang, merasakan getaran suara yang menggelitik indera pendengarannya. Matanya melotot, mulutnya membeo. "Tetsu!?"

Tetsu tersenyum tipis. "Selamat ulang tahun, Jun."

 **End**

 **A/N :** Udah selesai dari kapan tau, tapi baru sempet aplod;-; #soksibuk #kenagamvar

Telat sebulan... ;;;,v;;;

BTW, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKANG JUN /telatwoy

* * *

 **Yogyakarta, 29 September 2015**


End file.
